Amagami SS: A Tale of Two Lovers
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: After an eventful night where the two lovers confessed to each other, Ai and Junichi move onto the next stage of their relationship. What would this entail with college exams, swim tournaments, and all other sorts of teenage trials and tribulations these two would face around the corner? Rated T for some 'light' scenes


**Hey guys and gals, Reader here! This is a small fanfiction i'm writing while i'm trying to work up ideas for my other story, Night Until Dawn. For those who know me for that story, it is not dying anytime soon, its just i'm lacking creative vision atm to write it. I just hope you can bear with me for a while longer. Otherwise if you had just come for this story, this will be a story about the love of Junichi and Ai Nanasaki, with them being the main pairing. However, there will be some AU ideas thrown in at some points and others, but keep in mind that this will not be a harem fic. Thanks for reading, and Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AMAGAMI SS! IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER!**

 **Chapter 1: The Day After**

* * *

It was a calm early morning in the urban neighborhood, the sound of the chirping morning birds and the rising sun from the east starting the day. Most of the residents stayed home that day, as it was a holiday and most school and businesses were closed. Early risers trotted through the thin layer of snow from the previous day, the streets mostly cleared except the partially melted and mushy snow. In one of these houses the rooms remained silent, the teenagers living inside taking advantage of the day off by sleeping in.

A loud yawn resounded in the medium sized bedroom of a teenage boy, following with the sounds of ruffling bed sheets and another yawn. A black haired and eyed boy laid staring at the white ceiling with a bored expression. He rubbed his hands in his messy black hair as his eyes adjusted to the morning sun coming through his window. As he tried to stand however, he felt an unnatural weight press on his body.

"What the hell...?" he spoke drowsily, obviously confused on why he couldn't stand up. The weight didn't feel too heavy on his chest and legs, the weights outline slowly rising and falling, but in his half awake state he wasn't able to connect the dots. Slowly he pulled the sheets from his body, revealing what wouldn't allow him to leave his bed.

He almost jumped when he saw the strands of short black hair pop out from the sheets that covered the mysterious persons face, the sound of a light snoring filling the otherwise silent room. His eyes wide open, his mouth agape and face blushing a tomato red he moved away some strands of hair to reveal the persons face. It was non other than Ai Nanasaki, the beautiful 1st year student that stole his heart and mind. The two began dating the day before, both of them confessing their love to each other after the festival.

His mind raced at lightning speed to figure out why his new found girlfriend was now sleeping in his his bed. Let alone sleeping right on top of him. The nights events after leaving the hot spring was currently fuzzy, unable to recall he memories that lead to this current situation. Although he did not mind her using himself as a pillow, her soft skin and warm temperature keeping him warm against the winters cold, hen was more concerned on what she would think of him when she woke up.

 _'She'll definitely think I did something indecent to her while she was asleep, and then she'll break up with me and... oh god, oh god, oh god...'_ he thought while hoping to think of a solution. That solution did not come however, as her eyes slowly opened, revealing her black irises that look up half open with exhaustion. She slowly leveled herself up, her body standing up while her legs still straddled the boy on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room with a confused face, currently unaware of her boyfriends presence.

"This isn't my room...where am I?" she spoke in a tired voice. Her eyes continued to look around the room, before they were shift to below her when she felt the sheets of the bed moving. When the two met gazes, a blank look was on both of their faces, the boy simply out of fear while the girl was out of confusion. He gave her an awkward smile while looking away from her gaze.

"Ahaha... good morning Ai-chan..." he spoke awkwardly while looking around the room. This seemed to jostle her memory as her face turned in a questioning look as a light blush sported her face.

"Junichi senpai... wait a minute..." she said while the points clicked together in her mind. Quickly her light blush turned into a deep red while she squealed in embarrassment, in a flash she jumped off of Junichi and stood next to the bed.

After a moment Junichi got up and the two sat the edge of his bed, both looking down and away from each other, a blush present on both of their faces. Too embarrassed to speak, they both sat in an awkward silence, waiting for the other to break the ice.

"Ai-chan I..."

"Junichi-kun..."

The two spoke in unison as they looked at each other, cutting both of them off before they could speak. The shade of red on their cheeks become deeper as they once again looked away. He had partially remembered some of the events from the night before, he remembered their confession at the hot spring and how they spent the rest of Christmas out together to celebrate their new found relationship. How the two ended up sleeping in his bed together was still a mystery to him, that tad bit of information that he did not know worried him more than anything.

"Ai-chan, do you remember last night?" he spoke softly. She nodded slightly as she pulled her legs to her chest, placing her head between her legs while wrapping her arms around her. Although she was energetic and brave last night, the first time confessing her love towards a person she had only know for a few months. Last night she must had been drunk on pure joy and happiness to be embarrassed for hugging a man while completely naked, or somehow agreeing to sleep in his bed for the night. Now however, that seemed to have wore off as she curled herself into a ball like a kitten, flushed with embarrassment over her actions as they returned to her memories.

As if on impulse he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Surprised by the sudden contact she squeaked quite loudly, insistingly squirming in his grip as he lightly hugged her. After her instincts wore off she slowly accepted his embrace, his warm and inviting aura comforting her currently emotional self. Placing his head atop hers, breathing his warm breath into her silky smooth raven hair hoping to help comfort her.

"Stupid Senpai..." she quietly said while enjoying he close contact between herself and her boyfriend. She smiled at the thought. Yes, her recent dream had become a reality last night. She had brought Senpai to a small hot spring that only she really knew about after the founders festival, using it a place where she could confess her love for him while away from the prying eyes of others. Although he had not known of it, he had attracted the attention and possible love of the other girls around him, including her own friend Sai. Wanting to make the first move, she had taken the initiative and made the first move. Although she realized that confessing to him while naked was probably overkill, it did not matter to her.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before he broke off the exchange, releasing her from his grip as he stood up. She pouted at the sudden break, looking up at him with an expression he would say was undoubtedly and unbelievably cute.

Just as he was about to speak the door suddenly opened and a girl with short brown hair barged into the room. Surprised by the sudden action, he fell atop Nanasaki in a provocative position. To prevent himself from directly falling on the girl, his hand were placed on either sides of head, while his face was dangerously close to hers.

"Nii-Nii, where were you yesterday night?! You said..." her voice trailed off as she gazed around the room, her eyes falling on the shrinking Nanasaki. Making herself as small as possible, she hoped that her friend and sister of her current boyfriend would not recognize her. They both blushed heavily as they realized what kind off position their bodies were in. The girl looked at the two with great disbelief in her eyes, unable to comprehend the scene in front of her. Her face changed from disbelief to complete anger as her lips curled into a creepy smile.

"Nii-Nii, Care to explain to me what your doing to Nanasaki-chan?" she said in a sweetly dead voice. He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck while sweat began to flow down his neck, a complete sense of fear taking over.

"I...Uh...It isn't what it looks like Miya-chan! I swear i did nothing indecent with her!" he blared out. The girl blushed a heavy crimson, grinding her teeth she glared daggers at her brother.

"STUPID NII-NII!" she yelled as she pounced on her brother.

 **A few moments later...**

Rubbing the wound on his neck, both himself and Nanasaki sat on his bed and Miya stood in front of them as if they were being interrogated. She looked at the two with suspicion in her eyes, listening to the story on how the two ended up together in his bedroom.

"So when I came in her you just fell on her? Is that all?" she spoke towards the brother, his head pointed at the ground as if he was being scolded by a parent.

"Yes! Would you really think your pure and innocent brother would do something so indecent?" he spoke with a timid voice. Miya sighed as she looked at her brother with an exhausted expression.

"Perverted Nii-Nii' she spoke in a low voice.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

All this time Nanasaki sat in silence, quietly observing the interaction between the brother and sister. Quickly Miya turned her attention to the quiet black haired girl.

"And you, what were you doing with my brother? Of all people you choose my brother, without my knowledge, and get together with him?"

"Yes" she spoke in a hushed tone, "I love him, I really do. These feelings...never had I felt these for anyone. I couldn't hold them in for any longer, not even for another second. I'm sorry Miya, I know I should've have told you before, but..." she paused briefly, looking over at Junichi and smiling, "But I just needed to do it." she said before the room returned to silence.

Miya just stared at the two, as they both continued to look away. A slight grin appeared on her face as she leaned near the two.

"I guess I will allow this, just this once. But Nii-Nii really needs to inform me of these things, you know? You just can't keep this juicy gossip away from me" she spoke. Her grin seemed to widen as she leaned closer to Nanasaki.

"So tell me, Ai-chan, how did it go? Where did you confess to him? Oh! Oh! Did you make out? Tell me!" she sent a flurry of questions to the poor girl. Her blush grew brighter and her face looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Miya, can you calm down on the questions? Look, she's about to cry." said Junichi. Looking back at her friend, she seemed to realize her mistake and awkwardly laughed.

"Oh...sorry about that Ai-chan. Sorta forgot your not the on to talk about emotional stuff" she said with with her signature cheeky smile.

Ai's despair seemed to instantly relieved as she smiled and laughed, wiping away the formed tears in her eyes.

"Hey Miya-chan, do mind... giving us a moment? I just want to talk to Ai-chan alone for a moment..." he said as looked at his sister. She seemed suprised at first, but quickly turned into a grin.

"Wow Nii-nii, you've been together with Ai-chan for less than a day and you already want to do it? Wow, why shouldn't be surprised? Just so you know they may not be as soft or as large as Sai-chans, but Ai-chans have their own charms" she said as she grinned and quickly exited the room, leaving a blushing pair staring at the doorway.

"Wait, Miya! Its not like that!" he yelled after her, but only got giggles as a response.

Nanasaki seemed to be a red as a tomato as she felt he own chest, showing her insecurity about her chest size and its qualities.

"Ai-chan?' he said, pulling her out of her stupor. She quickly yelped loudly as she felt his hand press on her shoulders and his face coming closer and closer to her own. He gave her an assuring look and slowly pulled her hands to his own.

"I love you" he said before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. She moaned as she felt pure bliss when he pressed his lips against hers, a type of sensation she never felt before. They're hands both soon began feeling around the others body, Junichi lightly pushing her onto the bed. The tow kept kissing until they both ran out of air, slowly and reluctantly separating from each other.

They stared at each other panting, sweat evident on both of their faces and a trail of excess saliva between their lips. She made the biggest smile she had ever made and spoke to him in a loving voice,

"I love you too, senpai."

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap! Though I got to admit, this is one of the first non-military/fighting fanfictions I've written, so if you have and critiques or advice, or an idea, please leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**

 **Next Chapter: Implications**


End file.
